sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuán Guó Wǔqì
|image = Chuan.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 250px |t1 = Meaning |i1 = Heirloom Arms of the Realm |t3 = Creator |i3 = ??? |t4 = Attributes |i4 = Multiple |t5 = User |i5 = Bai Jiang }} Chuán Guó Wǔqì (傳國武器, Heirloom Arms of the Realm) is the name given to a set of Zeppin worn by Bai Jiang as a replacement for his missing body parts. __TOC__ ''Overview The set unlike most Zeppin sets is composed of 6 completely independent Zeppins which individually would have been considered a unique Zeppin by themselves but due to the circumstances of their creation are included as a single set of prosthetic for Bai Jiang. All parts of the are carved out of '''Sea King Bones' including both eyes. ''Body Parts Attributes 'Eyes' The eyes are perhaps the most essential component of the set. Like the rest of the body parts they are carved out of Sea King Bones and are "enchanted" with the following properties: *The '''Fusion Ability' of a male Anglerfish, allowing it to be seamlessly integrated down to the blood-vessel with the body; *The Eyesight of an Hawk, granting him powerful enhanced vision; *The Kinetic Vision of a Dragonfly, granting him increased kinetic vision; *The Magnetoreception of a Catfish, granting him an extra sixth sense with which to sense and observe electromagnetic phenomena with; *The Bio-luminescence of a Anglerfish, allowing him to project light from his eyes. When he activates this ability he blinds himself on that eye temporarily. *The Liquid Projection of an Archerfish, a later addition granting the eyes the ability to shoot out pressurized liquid. All together with all the enhancements provided to them the Eyes of Bai grant him visual prowess that surpasses that of a human and even other races and more importantly, the ability to project pressurized beams of water from his eyes as an attack. Furthermore because of the effects of the Don Don no Mi when he uses these abilities they appear much more stylized and cool than the actual effects are. 'Legs' The legs were considered the least essential during the creation of the set, they have most of the same properties as the arms: *The Fusion Ability of a male Anglerfish, allowing it to be seamlessly integrated down to the blood-vessel with the body; *The Superhuman Strength of a Sea King, granting him superhuman strength; *The Superhuman Endurance of a Sea King, granting them superhuman endurance; *The Regenerative Prowess of a Sea Star, allowing the legs to regenerate should they incur any harm; *The Shapeshifting, Tentacle-brain, Memory, Texture Alteration and Color Alteration of an Octopus allowing Bai to alter the appearance of his legs and maintain the facade of normality; *The Potential for Growth of a Human, a later addition which fixes the need of replacement over the years, allowing the legs to grow from the size of a baby's legs to those of an adult and to acquire strength from training as a pure happenstance; *The Jet Propulsion of a Octopus, a later addition requested to increase his fighting ability. *The Flight of a Bird, a later addition requested to increase his mobility. *The Bio-luminescence of a Firefly, a later addition requested to make his legs look extra cool. All together with all the enhancements provided the legs allow Bai to do anything normal legs can at an increased level and can even shape-shift them a bit so long as they maintain the same volume. 'Arms' The arms were considered the second most essential during the creation of the set as such they have the following properties on top of all the properties associated with the legs: *The Heat Resistance and Fire Creation of a Lesser Dragon, granting his arms nigh immunity to heat and the ability to create fire. Bai requested this to cook better. *The Heat Transferal of a Reptile, allowing him to quickly discharge any extra heat onto himself and vice versa. *The Chitin, Glass and Shell Creation of various invertebrates and algae, granting him the ability to synthesize an exoskeleton on top of his prosthetic arms and to create objects and tools. Bai requested this to cook better. *The Chemical and Organic Matter synthesis of a uncountable number of ingredients, granting him the ability to produce an abundance of chemicals and organic matter, most often food. Bai requested this to cook better. *The Liquid Projection of an Archerfish, granting him the ability to project the liquids he synthesizes. Bai requested this to put out any fires. All together this grants his arms all the abilities associated with his legs and a few additional means of offense and defense which he can better utilize, namely the ability to produce fire and create shells and knives. ''Drawbacks While it might appear that there are no drawbacks to the Zeppin the fact still stands that they are prosthetic and thus aren't 100% perfect arms, namely Bai does not feel pain and cannot acquire information from touch like a normal person can, leaving him susceptible to certain tricky opponents. Additionally while Zeppins may appear to be entirely magical, this isn't entirely true, Zeppins don't violate the laws of thermodynamics as hard as a devil fruit would and whenever a Zeppin creates matter or energy it is done by consuming other matter and energy in contact with it. As such utilizing the creation abilities of the Zeppin is limited by both the environment and Bai's own body, to counteract this weakness Bai has hollowed out his arms and legs and filled them with "fuel" for his abilities, mostly sea water and rocks which are easy to acquire. Fighting Potential Bai Jiang is a user of the elusive and esoteric fighting style of Chemical Juggling which he uses in combination with the chemical synthesis abilities of his Zeppin arms to create '''Jing' and Solid Organic Matter. Bai Jiang is probably the best user of this method of fighting bar none. 'Jing' Bai Jiang performs chemical juggling with a mysterious substance only he knows how to synthesize using his Zeppin, he refers to this substance as Jing (Essence) and it exhibits different properties depending on its state: *'Solid': While in solid state Jing exhibits a crystalline structure akin to that of ice but of greater hardness and greater density than in its liquid state, it exhibits a black coloration like obsidian. *'Liquid': While in liquid state Jing is a Superfluid which allows Bai to manipulate the liquid at incredibly high speeds for a variety of attacks, it also looks like black ink. *'Gas': While in gas state Jing exhibits the chemical properties associated with Noble Gases in that it won't react chemically with just about any other substance being only influenced by temperature for the most part, it is a dark soot-cloud like gas. *'Plasma': While in plasma state Jing functions and behaves like normal fire except the flame has a grey-black gradient to it, appearing like it's been painted into existence. ''Trivia'' *The material Jing is named after the chinese concept of Jing. Category:Weapon Category:Zeppin